spock_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Vengeance
1. The Olmecs were now spread all across Lumberland. 2. They harvested wood and burned it in the Cabin to stay warm. They no longer needed The Maze, and abandoned it. When they found the swamp -- now devoid of souls -- they constructed a rock bridge and hid it from plain sight, a cavern that digs through the thick slate rock, and a path to lead to the Safari. 3. Rich with their bountiful rare woods, they craved more. They saw the looming Ocean Cove -- an ancient caldera where a fierce volcano once stood -- and proceeded to construct a path from the taiga across the mountains to it. However, they found no rare woods, and detoured the path to the top of the Taiga Peak, where they regularly worshiped Rakkalord at night, when Josh wasn't looking. 4. It was still not enough. So they set out and laid pebble across the steep lava ravines of the Mountainside, and looked up at the looming volcano. 5. For at the very top, above the snow-capped peak, there was an illustrious, fiery red wood. 6. This wood could fuel their society for eons. So they set their most ambitious task yet - to reach it. 7. Getting to work, Urakkalastri secretly ordered a tunnel to be bore into the volcano. After ten years of clawing at it with their hands, they finally breached the interior. Hot, steamy air rushed out, and Urrakalastri remained faithful, for he smelled the scent of lava bark. The Olmecs then constructed a path in the side of the mountain -- hundreds died in the process -- but for an unimaginably important cause. With all the excess rock they collected in the process, they rolled them into spheres and hid them in a cave they constructed near one of the ramps. 8. However, when they reached halfway up the volcano's neck, a foolish Olmec let loose the boulders in the cave, which fell any time someone may disturb the volcano, and they do to this day. 9. To Urakkalastri's dismay, one of those very boulders rolled out of the volcano -- into plain sight. Josh immediately went to investigate, and saw an opening in the volcano's entrance. He entered. When he saw the Olmec's devious progress, he let out a violent shriek, and ran out of the volcano. It began to erupt. 10. The peaked slope of the volcano collapsed inward, killing almost every Olmec in the land, including Urakkalastri. Only 5 of them remained. 11. Many, many years passed after that. With little support from the weak Rakkalord, the 5 Olmec sheltered themselves in the cabin. They desperately needed help. One day, though, things would change. To keep the land free of Olmecs, Josh embarked on a voyage to other distant lands. He returned, along with a huge fleet of ships. These ships held twenty or so capitalists, seeking to profit the rich wood of Lumberland. They docked at the Main Biome, and began to lay down roads, bridges, and stores. The man in charge of the process was Ruhven, a rich tycoon who abandoned his monopoly in this distant lands and sold his soul, and the souls of the other store owners, to Josh to start a new one in Lumberland. 12. They did not profit nor lose money from their stores, and were forced to work there for the rest of their lives. This was the start of Josh's revenge. Over time, Capitalists started coming in the hundreds from the distant lands. These capitalists used the ancient tools of the Olmecs to start, such as stone axes. This infuriated josh, so he scammed Thom of every axe and proceeded to burn them in the remains of the volcano, turning them into Basic Hatchets. He brought them back to Thom, and he was filled with glee. 13. When the capitalists became brave enough, they explored other lands. They gathered wood from the mountainside to build tall, white buildings. Then they went to the Safari and spent weeks cutting Walnut wood -- a tradition still continued today called "The Nut Job". Then they found the volcano, and with their immense courage and swift cars, they used the Olmec's old paths to harvest lava wood, now further down the volcano's slope. 14. This deeply angered Rakkalord. These hideous men were stealing the prize of the Olmec's, with less effort! Then it struck him.... Josh was not simply mistaken by the appearance of communism... he was corrupted by capitalism! He was not a person that loved every being. He was willing to put the Olmecs, his people, to their death. Rakkalord hated josh, and he told his Olmec army to fight against the horrific capitalists. 15. When the capitalists first entered the Taiga, guarded by the Olmec's secret rock defense system, they explored it immensly, and dedicated a shrine to Josh, symbolized by THE EAGLE. The eagle would forever become the symbol of his followers. When the capitalists entered the cabin, they found it littered with 5 Olmecs, each who were crowded around a single, burning lava log. The Olmecs proceeded to scream and play the drums in unison, to ward of the capitalists. Frightened, they fought them with their Alpha axes, and stained them pink with Olmec blood. Only two Olmecs survived that, who were guided into an old tunneling system built by Rakkalord decades ago in case of an emergency. One of the Olmecs was lost and eventually starved, while the other was supported by Rakkalord's last drops of strength. 16. Years went on. Disgusted by the Olmec blood on the axes, Josh painted some Alpha axes blue and brown, and declared the capitalist civilization under "Beta" rule. He soon discovered dead spooks from a century ago in the Tropics, and brought them back to life. He scattered them across the land, and watched the greedy capitalists hunt for it. They turned them into blueprints or sold them to other capitalists. There was no other source of spook wood, and Josh was elated. 17. Rakkalord waited in the underground caves of lumberland, angry and weak. He needed a plan to retake Lumberland and give communists a new chance, a chance Olmecs once had. He called The God, who was very knowledgeable about the outside world, to turn people over to Communism, and in return, Rakkalord would create for him an immense army of glitches. 18. Rakkalord awaited for the communists to arrive, patiently. Return to main page